Fictional interest groups
Fictional Interest Groups, Pressure Groups, Lobbies describe organizations that seek to make public policy, as distingusihed from political parties, which seek to determine the personnel of government. List, in Science Fiction * Chester Ladies Fecundity Association - Anthony Burgess's novel The Wanting Seed, p. 195 * The Committee on the Incipient Evil - James Morrow's 1985 novel This is the Way the World Ends, p. 169 * Generals Against Nuclear Arms - James Morrow's 1985 novel This is the Way the World Ends, pp. 181-185, 198 * Heston League (opposed to uplifting apes) - David Brin's novel Existence * Holehunter's Trade Association - John Varley's novel The Ophiuchi Hotline, p. 174 * Human Purity League (anti-hermaphrodite hate group) - F.M. Busby's novel The Breeds of Man, p. 293 * International Canaan Organization (Abolitionist) - Ben H. Winters's novel Underground Airlines, p. 35 * Keep Earth Human League - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Star Beast. * Leafists - Anthony O'Neill's novel The Dark Side, p. 148 * Lichfield Fecundity Guild - Anthony Burgess's novel The Wanting Seed, p. 178 * Mormon League - David Brin's novel Existence * National Association of Riflemen or NAR - Arthur C. Clarke and Michael Kube-McDowell's novel Trigger, p. 343. * National Council of Black Nationalist Leaders - Norman Spinrad's novel Bug Jack Barron * South Staffs Love Group - Anthony Burgess's novel The Wanting Seed, p. 178 * Union of Calm Grownups - David Brin's novel Existence, p. 644 * United Black Muslim Movement - Norman Spinrad's novel Bug Jack Barron List, in other genres * The American Academy of Gold Diggers - Stormy Daniels's memoir Full Disclosure, p. 232 * Americans for Christ Legion - John LeCarre's 2013 novel A Delicate Truth, p. 80 * American Institute for Islamic Awareness - John LeCarre's 2013 novel A Delicate Truth, p. 80 * Bird Anonymous - Birds Anonymous Sylvester and Tweety cartoon, 1957 * Christ Knows no Boundaries - "27 People Missing & Presumed Dead in Flat Earth Expedition" Nevada County Scooper. Satire. * Coalition Against Testing Animals (COTA) - "Dumping Bella" episode of Boston Legal * Decency Watch - "Sex, Birth and Death episode of Criminal Minds * Hermeneutics Anonymous - Ernest Gellner's essay "The Politics of Anthropology" in his essay collection Anthropology and Politics, p. 21. * H.O.O.P. - Arrested Development Pilot Episode * ''Organization of Cartographers for Social Equality - Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail episode of West Wing, February 28, 2001 * Parents Against Indecency - The Good Wife television series * Sacred Right (anti-reproductive rights) It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia episode * Shepard Freedom Foundation - House of Cards Season Six * Sky Shepherds - Oliver Morton's nonfiction popular science book The Planet Remade, p. 351 * Society of Arch-Republican Students (SARs) - You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives episode of Family Guy * Society for the Preservation of Minor Chords - New Age Music Garrison Keillor's Prairie Home Companion. June 1, 2002. * Southern Legacy Foundation (neo-Confederate) - Outbreak episode of Designated Survivor * Tea Party Patriots Against the Soros Moon Base - Rick Wilson's nonfiction Everything Trump Touches Dies, p. 18. Links * Fictional Revolutionary Groups * Fictional Labor Unions in Science Fiction * Political Ideas in Science Fiction * Fictional Political Parties * Fictional Research Organizations